Lee the player
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: What if Rock Lee's intrest in girls suddenly sky rocketed?Will Lee find a girl in the end?Will someone seek to change Lee forever?Which girl don't I pair him with in this? slight LeeSaku/Ino/Hinata/ten/shizune/OC. LeeAya,NejiTen,NaruHina, ShikaIno,ChoSaku
1. A start of chaos

What happens when Lee hits a point when every girl is precious to him? I don't think the world is ready for Lee the player. I don't own any characters. Prologue to another chapter story about Lee. _**Also! Who do you think should be the final couple in the end?It can be anything!...Even yoai….**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen and Neji left for their special date, Lee felt bad and sat under a tree. Gai being a father figure to Lee, asked Lee the only question he knew to ask.

"what's wrong Lee?"

"Gai Sensei, it feels like everybody has someone special…except me. I am alone."

"Well then you have to try Lee! You can't give up! Go find a girl!"

"HAI! GAI SENSEI! That must be the answer!"

Lee began to run off when a thought came to mind…

"WAIT LEE! Just make sure they're…not…dating…any…one ooh…He's out of ear shot…"


	2. In the garbage, but help arises

New chapter yeah! Who does Lee flirt with first? None other then Neji's own…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Where do you want to start our date Neji?"

"How about we stop by-"

"OH MOST YOUTHFUL TENTEN!!! I, MUST, ASK…"

"What do you want idiot?" Naruto, walking down the street to Hinata's…

"Nothing! I didn't even talk to you!"

"Not you idiot! The idiot with the eyebrows of bigness."

"Oh, well then whatever."

"TenTen, we are friends correct?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Please…BE MY GIRL FRIEND!!! I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTILL THE DAY I DIE!!!!!!!!!"

"…"

"…" Lee was blushing and smiling waiting for TenTen's answer.

""Lee,…I am going to kill you now."

"No TenTen I'm your boyfriend, let me kick Lee's butt."

"Your such a gentlemen Neji!" She kissed his cheek and Neji had to check himself to stop him from falling on his own butt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We return after the fight to find Lee face first in the garbage bin behind the ramen shop.

"Hey kid. You flirt with someone else's girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Tough luck." The intern looked at the cold pot of ramen he was supposed to poor out…"Oh well, he's already had a bad enough day. This wont make a difference." So he poured the entire pot on poor lee's head.

"I deserved that…yuck, now I smell bad…but that is what I deserve…I am also sticky! I did not deserve that! Eww!"

"Oh well."

"Your not a nice kid! You are just as unyouthful as I am right now!...I need a shower…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee angry about what happened earlier decided to take a dip in the Konaha hot springs,(after his shower of coarse). Who else did he see? But the pervy sage himself.

"Jiraiya!"

"Hmm? Oh, the bushy browed kid Tsunade fondled over for a while. What do you need?"

"Teach me how to get a girl!"

"You want my help?" He looked around for Naruto. He's always pulling stuff like this.

"This is no joke! I really want a girlfriend!"

"…Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can give you a few pointers."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" He gave Jiraiya a hug.

"No doing that or I'll set to up with a dog in disguise. Got it?"

"Got it Jiraiya sensei!"

"Sensei…boy this will be something…"


	3. Looks change for girls?

OK, Jiraiya wants to help Rock Lee gain he girl of his dreams! This will end in chaos as with most things that include Lee or Jiraiya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Sensei! I am ready to earn the love of a girl!"

"Alright…how do you feel about eyebrow pluc-"

"TOUCH MY EYE BROWS AND I WLL SNAP YOUR NECK!"

"Ok! We'll leave the brows be!...What about the clothes?"

"We'll, I could change them for now…ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" Jiraiya was looking at girls splashing in the waterfall. "Alright here's the thing kid. In order to get a girl, you have to understand them. SO watch and understand."

"Hai!"

10 seconds later…

"I do not think this is helping…"

"It takes more then 10 seconds to get kid."

"Hai!"

11.3 seconds later…

"I still do not see how this is helping."

"Do you take medication?"

"Yes"

"Did you take it today?"

"No"

"Great, another one who refuses their medication." Lee sat with big brown eyes staring at him. Still staring. A minute goes by, soon an hour…

"Sigh, fine fine fine. Let's go somewhere so I can properly help you."

"Yay!"

So the two went to the top of the hokage faces.

"Let me hear your pick up line."

"What? Oh right, ah hem…BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL PROTECT YOU TILL THE DAY I-"

"Stop right there. No no, that a no no Lee. We do not raise our voices when trying to pick up girls. We talk in calm relax voices. Try again."

"Be my girlfriend, I will protect you till the day I die."

"…wow that pick up line just sucks."

"HEY!"

"Try a different one. Like, complement her, then say something cheesey. Like, If I said you gad a nice body would you hold it against me? Or, if I bit my lip would you kiss it better?"

"Those are great!" Lee took out his note book and rewrote everything Jiraiya said._ This kid may not be half bad…_

"Now about those clothes kid."

"Ok, I am ready for a change."

"Come with me. We'll fix you up so no one notices those brows till way later."

"ok…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not think this one works."

"Why? You look great kid!"

"I am dressed like you…"

"Hey Jiraiya! I didn't know you had a kid!"

"…Ok kid, you have a point. Change."

After many horrible attempts later, Jiraiya thought that girls may want to see Lee's tai jutsu abs, so a mesh shirt came out of that. "Sasuke was cool before he left right? Where shorts like his."

"OK!"  
Now picture this in your mind, then times the hotness scale by 5,and that is Lee's level of Hotness at the moment.

"Touch my hair and it will be the same fate as my eye brows."

"got it."


	4. Shizune and back in the trash

Chappie new to lee's player stage! What happens when Jiraiya tricks Lee? Your about to find out…Also, I need to say something about the American drunken Lee episodes, I am displeased with. It's drunken fist not loopy fist. And why didn't they let his cheeks turn pink?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright kid, why don't you try Shizune."

"But she's older then me.Way way way way way way way way older then me."

"Do what I say Loopy fist user." Twitch twitch.

"(twitch twitch)…IT IS DRUNKEN FIST!LOOPY FIST SOUNDS STUPID AND IS! IT IS DRUNKEN FIST!"

"Fine, it's drunken fist! Now get me out of the trash can!"

"Why are you so obsessed with my trash can kid?"

"It is a good weapon."

"Whatever" Jiraiya now is sticky and smelly with old ramen. He deserves it for calling it Loopy fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's Shizune. Go Try what I taught you."

"Hai!"

"oh, Hello Lee"

"Hello Shizune. You are very youthful today!" Jiraiya in the bushes slapped his face.

"Uh, Thank you?"

"If I bite my lip would you kiss it better?"

"What!?"  
"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Lee I'm older then you!"

"So? Should that stop you?"

"I would think yes!"

"Well do not think, just let your heart decide."…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOW DID I END UP ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE VILLAGE IN THE TRASHCAN!?"

"Looks like you didn't do to well kid."

"Oh? You Think?!"

"Relax, she's probably thinking it over right now."

"You just wanted to see me in the trashcan again did you not?"

"Yeah, I did. It's funny."

"Your supposed to teach me! This is not helping!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"No, now you know not to go for girls older then you."

"I lothe you"

"Understood."


	5. ShikaInoLee?

More Lee player randomness! Will the trash can continue to be Lee's enemy? Let's hope so. Also, if no one gives me couples for Lee they like…it's going to be an original character ending! You don't want that, I don't really want that…So yeah…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee, when you ask a girl on a date. You never ever use the word youthful. And you can't be so wide eyed like that. Close them a little."

"Hai!" Continuing where Lee is taking notes from Jiraiya (though not actually letting anything sink in through his thick skull).

"See that girl?"

"Ino? You want me to try her next?"

"Is she dating someone?"

"Not yet that I know of. I will try!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Ino."

"H-Hi Lee! Your looking hot!"

"Not as hot as you are."

"Aww! Lee!"

"If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

"I just might have to." Looking in the distance at this, was Shikamaru…Angry Shika. He loves Ino, he's just to lazy to say it. _That doesn't mean Lee has the right to hit on her! Especially while he's wearing a mesh shirt!_

"Ino! Get away from that moron!"

"What?"

"Huh?!"

"I like you...a lot! That's why you have o be my girl." Shika blushed and Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Of course Shika!...oh, sorry Lee. But I've always had a little thing for Shika."

"But, but, but…"

"No buts! Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone who was dating her throw you in there kid. I thought I'd find you here."

"No, I crawled in. I almost had her! Then Shikamaru came and ruined it. Like The FCC ruined the American release of my drunken episodes." I will never be over that people.

"Aww, you wanna get ramen?"

"No…"

"You want ice cream?"

"no…"

"you wanna get drunk?"

"snivels, yes…"

"Ok kid, let's go get drunk."


	6. Drunken Cherry Blossom

Splee! Yeah for over 100 hits total! Am I supposed to do that? I don't care. Lee put himself in a trash can! Now he's going to get drunk…CHAOS! Or maybe not…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, there is like no, gluh, girl for me. I think I should just like date a guy or give up."

"No Lee! Y, you good. If I was younger and a chick, I'd date ya."

"Really?"

"Totally. You got those abs, I'd kill for them."

"Hey, what about that girl at the ramen place. You think that girl is hott?"

"Dude I'd rather not. Try Sakura while yur like this."

"I So should. I gatto go find her. Seeya." With that, Lee stumbled out the door in a drunken daze. Leaving Jiraiya with a thought._ What an idiot, that was just flavored water_.

"You just gonna leave that Drunken fist kid alone?"

"He's not really drunk remember?"

"Oh, I was supposed to give him the water? I gave that to you."

"WHAT!?"

"My bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Hey baby!"

"Lee? Are you ok?"

"Fine as ever! You wanna be an ice burg, I'll be the titanic and I'll go down on-"

"Your Drunk."

"Your sexy."

"Do you need to be thrown in a trash can?"

"I've already had my daily dose of trash can thank you."

"What are you wearing?"

"Me look good."

"You look dumb. You were fine in your spandex. Here, Let's go find Gai Sensei."

"Ok pretty lady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lee had a huge bump on his head and woke up with a hangover in his bed. To top it all off, Jiraiya was in his window. "Why are you here?"

"You stole my alcohol."

"You want it back? I will throw it up in a minute. Then you can have it."

"I don't want it after you puke it up."

"Urg, what happened?"

"You tried touching Sakura's chest while she was trying to get you to Gai Sensei. So, she punched you into the trash can where I found you."

"I can not believe I did that, I feel really bad. Not just because of my hang over, tomorrow, I will make it up to her. For now I sleep."

"Fine kid, whatever."


	7. Rock Lee finally snaps

Yay, new chapter! What do I do here? I Know!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trash can…You have insulted me for the last time."

"…"

"Do not just sit there being silent and innocent. I hate you. I make you, my new rival, right above Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. Fight me!!"

"…"

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Lee ran towards the can, but tripped on a rock and fell in.

"You are a well trained opponent."

"Lee, did someone drop you on your head repeatedly when you were born?"

"Jiraiya-Sensei, I must defeat the trash can if I am ever to win the heart of a girl."

"Do you need a copy of my book?"

"No…I must…BURN THE WICKED TRASH CAN! MWA HA HA HA!!"

"Ok, you go crazy, and when you're done come get me at the hot spring."

"Ok!" Jiraiya worried about Lee's state of mind as he turned to go to the hot springs. _Should I leave that nut job alone? He might burn down the village…and if Tsunade found out I left him…I might not make it to my next birthday…Ah well, I don't care right now._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JIRAIYA!"

"What Gai?"

"Where's Lee? I'm worried about him."

"You should be, he's about to go kill a trash can for making him take a few showers yesterday."

"Which trash can?!"

"The one behind the ramen shop."

"LEE! DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH UNTILL I GET THERE!"

"They're all idiots. Huge idiots."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee?"

"he he he"

"Lee?"

"I did it! I did it Gai sensei. The can is no more! Ha ha ha!"

"Lee, I think we need to go to the hospital."

"Why? You want to help the can? Is the can your new youthful student!? ARE YOU REPLACING ME!?"

"Lee, we need to take you to the hospital. I think we need to make sure your brain is alright."

"Not until I find a girl. Ha ha ha!"

"Girls don't like insane men Lee. They want semi sane men."

"I do not need my brain checked." Lee what was left of the burnt can and it hit the wall and smacked him in the face.

"YOU SON OF A-…Gai sensei…will you take me to the hospital?"

"Let's go Lee."

Random time! This is not part of the story. The chapter is done… I just want to say something on behalf of Lee fangirls about both versions of episode 124…HIS BUTT WAS UP AGEINST THE SCREEN! PLEASE SAY I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT! IT WAS AWESOME!...sorry, like Lee in this chapter I have recently went criminally insane. I apologize.


	8. Chapter Random craziness

Yes! New chapter! And thanks to phantomdog, they gave me an idea for this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lee. Are you feeling not crazy?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you Tsunade."

"Here, take a look at this. These are speci-"

"I see, ninja nocturnal goggles! But why are you-OUCH!"

"Be quiet when I'm speaking you idiot! These are chakra enhanced. They're powerful enough to where you can glimpse parallel universes. This is-Hey!"

"Really!? Let me see!...Hey! In this universe I am a girl!...EWW! I'M DATING NARUTO! Eww! Get them away from me!"

"You idiot! I have to set it or things like that happen and you end up seeing that."

"My brain! Babble and drool."

"Look, this is a universe where this is all a tv show for kids. I want you to see some of your fans and be happy you're not a heart throb here."

"Alright." Lee slipped back on the goggles of pain. And saw hundreds of girls with plushies and clothes all screaming for a part of the episode on the screen. "Yay! Lee butt!" _Why do they like my butt? These girls are a little scary…a few are making out with plushie me…I am not sure If I want to continue looking at this._

Lee threw the goggles off. "those girls scare me…"

"You should have seen Neji's fan convention. Or Sasuke's."

"No, when they make out with plushie versions of you…that is kind of crazy."

"well, if you want, you can leave now. But, stay away from the trash can."

"Ok! No more insanity!"

"Well…" Lee ran out the door to find Sakura for another chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was running fast down the street when he tripped over a rock. He fell…right onto Hinata's chest.

" Lee!?"

"Hinata! I am so sorry! I did not mean, I mean that it was a, or to say."

"BUSHY BROWS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL!?"

"Nothing Naruto! I would never touch your girlfriend! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Listen to him Naruto!"

"Don't defend him!"

…

"I -BEEP-ing hate this trash can."

"What are you doing in there kid? Tsunade told you to stay away from there!"

"Naruto and Neji through me in."

"Why did Neji help."

"He does not want me to date Hinata and one day become related to him. That is his worst fear. Right above spiders."

"Why is he-"

"Sasuke's retrieval."

"Ahh." Jiraiya pulled him out once again and brushed off a ramen sticker stuck to his head. " I want you to read my book, just to get a better understanding of some girls. Got it?"

"But it is for 18 and older!"

"I don't care, and if you really want a girl you won't either."

"Well, ok…I guess I could."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH! MY EYES! MY MIND! THEY BOTH BURN! AHH! OMG! WHO CAN READ THIS!?"

Kakashi somewhere else. "Heh heh, I love this book."


	9. Lee vs TRASH CAN!

Holy Curry! Another chappie is to be made in the Lee teh player arc! Yay! More garbage can fun ness!...except for Lee…Let's go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kid, you read my book?'  
"si senior. Ze book as been read."

"You switched from Spanish to French. Are you alright?"

"My brain hurts. My poor sweet youthful mind now knows things it shouldn't!" Lee begins sobbing. First the trash can, now his brain, or what's left of it, is broke.

"The sun will come out, when Jiraiya never tells me to read that evil book again! Then I will be ok. And my brain may go back to not being broke."

"Kid, do we need to start you on some medication?"

"…maybe. That is a big possibility. If I go into that trash can one more time I will need the rubber room."

"Oooh! The rubber room is cozy!" Lee looked at Jiraiya. Then shook his head and stood up. "Let us try again for nothing."

"See! That's the spirit."

--------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!...please go on a date with me!"

"Sorry Lee, trash can already asked me out. How could I say no?"

"Ha ha! You lose again sucker!"

"NOOO!"

--------------------------------------

"AHH!...oh, it was just a dream. Thank curry." Lee's head hit his pillow. It was dark, Sakura turned him down before. He couldn't find her today. Must have been on a mission. _That trash can is becoming more of a problem then I thought. He wants to steal Sakura from me! I know it! He is more evil then…Orochimaru. I have to silence it. Once and for all!_

---------------------------------------------------

Lee walked down the empty streets of Konaha. All the way to Ichiraku's. His eyes full of anger and hate towards the dreaded trash can.

"We meet again."

"…"

"Play mute all you want, this shall be the final time. You still have burns and dents from our previous match. I just have a broken mind."

"…"

Lee was back in only his training suit. He found it better for this fight. He threw a fist and began his fight…

---------------------------------------

"You are…hu hu…very good."

"…" Lee collapsed and so did the can. A dark figure stood above them.

"Uh oh…this looks bad."


	10. A new nurse and Sakura

Alright Lee the player fans! Time for the next chapter!...Ok, I do not know any Konaha nurses really…so this is sort of an original character…I don't know how long she'll be around…but I created her like I did Ami! So, no steally!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my head. Am I hung-over?"

"No, your in the hospital."

"W, where is the trash can?"

"In the room next door. You did a number on him."

"Really?"

"No not really! It's a frikin trash can! They threw it in the dump!"

"So, it is dead?"

"I can't be dead! It's never been alive you idio…be nice Luna, he's sick from the ramen."

"What do you mean I am sick from the ramen?"

"Oh, well if you get 3 week old ramen scent, it can cause brain problems if inhaled. Tsunade just noticed it. You may be fine now."

"I did not know ramen could do that."

"well, being drunk didn't help any."

"How did you-"

"I'm a nurse here, I know everything."  
"Really?"

"No! I took a shot in the dark at a joke!"

"You are…strange."

"Luna at your service! Worst medic nin ever."

"Do not say that!"  
"What good is a medic ninja with no nin or gen jutsu?"

"…So am I free to leave?"

"Whatev-"

"Luna!"  
"Tsunade!"

"I want you to accompany Lee around today. Just to make sure his mind is alright."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me where are we going?"

"Now that I am fine, I will re-ask Sakura to be my girlfriend."

"I bet that'll go well."

-----------

"Sakura!"

"Yes Lee?"

"…"

"…Lee?"

"I am sorry, I just got lost in your eyes."

"That was cheesy!"

"Please be quiet."

"Lee! I love Sasuke! I always will! Us girls love the emo boys who treat up like crap! Because they're the hottest!"  
"but…but…"

"Hey! Lee's a good guy…I think. Be cool. He just got out of the hospital."

"I've said no before he just has to learn."

"I'm going to say something that Lee fans want to say to you…Shut up, and just lock yourself in a dark basement, you b-eep!-"

"…"

"…"

"I'm outta this fanfic. I have to be in a story for TwoDragonFire's Launguage arts class by next Friday. I have to get out of here. Seeya later Lee, pink haired Ino wannabe." With that, my character left the Lee the player fanfiction for a test I've gotta do next Friday. But you don't care about that, let's just get back to the randomness.

-------------------------------------------

"She scares me."

"Yes, a lot. I am afraid of what she did while I was passed out."

"Anyways, Because of…I am not a Ino wannabe!"

"Sakura!"

"Anyways, I'll try a date with you…"

"Yay!"

"Or I would if I wasn't going on a date with Chouji."

"WHAT!?"

"yeah, he's totally emo on the inside! That's so hott!"

"Ok…I, I am going to take a nap now. Please wake me up when heck freezes over so I can get a girl."

"Lee!"

Lee went home. But he woke up before heck freezed over, so he was a bit miffed.


	11. Snow, sand, and cookies!

Awwz! Lee da player only has a few more chapters left! So sad, I don't want it to end. But as they say, all good things someday end. BUT that's not today! Let's cherish these last few chapters! And let's hope it continues to be random!(I don't own the line of song I put in here.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee stomped the ground, heck didn't freeze over. Only Konaha. Last night they had a blanket of snow hit. Lee was wearing bigger bulky clothes he hates. They're to hard to train in. "Whoa!" He slipped on a frozen puddle. He lied there hating himself.

"Oh girl! I'd be in trouble if you left me now, cause I don't know where to look for love. I just don't know how."

"Gaara?"

"Oh, hi guy who I kicked your butt." Lee was still lying in the snow looking up to Gaara eating peanut butter cookies.

"Who are you singing about?"

"No one. Just happy I got cookies from TwoDragonFire, I have to come to Konaha just to get them."

"Could you have not just bought some in Suna?"

"That's to easy. Besides, Temari and Kankuro wanted to see the snow. Don't know why, I'm freezing my ass off. Why are you so depressed, it's not like you're a cripple anymore."

"I can not find a girl who wants me. I am so alone."

"Munch."

"Hey, can I have one?"

"My cookies! Don't you read fanfiction?"

"Unfortunately, shudder."

"If you want a girl that bad, try my sister. If she has a boy friend she won't mess up my hair every morning. I get it in the right way with gels and brushes, and she rubs my head! So angry. I need more cookies!"

"How come you have not been in any fanfics of TwoDragonFire yet? She likes you."

"She can't find the perfect story for me. Well, I have to get more cookies. Go find my sister or something." With that, Gaara turned and went to get more cookies.

-------------------------------------------------

Lee was looking at Temari sitting on a bench alone watching the snow fall.

"Temari, you are looking beautiful today."

"Oh? Hey bushy brows. I see you can walk."

"Right, well uh…you are very pretty in your snow gear."

"What? Are you hitting on me?"

"N, no! Well, I mean sort of."

"Well, you're the first one to hit Gaara, you want to take a seat? Once you do you might be stuck though. My butt's been frozen here for an hour." Lee nodded and sat down. Temari stared at him with menacing eyes. He knew she was just testing him.

"Well? You gonna kiss me or not?"

"…" He leaned closer and closer…


	12. Oh the angst!

Omg, are you scared about the last chapter? That Lee may be with Temari? You'll have to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee leaned closer to Temari's lips, just as he could almost taste her breathe, a hand pulled him back into the snow.

"Cold!"

"You bowl cutted freak, what are you doing with my girl?!"

"Kiba! I told you we're through! Leave me alone!"

"No way! You're my girl! Now we need to talk!" Kiba pulled Temari by her arm.

"Sorry bushy brows!" Lee was left in the snow. Staring up at the grey sky that looked as sad as he felt. A snow flake fell from the sky and landed on the tip of Lee's nose. _What did I do to deserve this? What did I do? Why do all these girls reject me? _ Suddenly, a glob of snow fell off the roof and hit Lee right in the face and went down his jacket.

"AHH! COLD! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE OLD RAMEN!" Lee ran, not quite sure where, he just ran with tears rolling down his face. Some freezing half way down his face.

------------------------------------------

He ran to what he thought was behind the ramen shop where his old rival used to stay. He collapsed and sprawled into a fetal position. HE didn't cry, he only sulked there. Hoping to freeze. Just hoping, if he slept, it would all go away…

Sorry for the short chapter, it didn't turn out how I hoped. The next one will be longer, and, well, anyone know the name of he girl who works at Ichiraku?


	13. Ramen Girl's Lotus

Well, the end is approaching. (Holds back intense crying). We all knew this was going to happen, there is one, maybe two chapters left. I LOVE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ AND LIKED THIS!...Sorry, just read. (tear drop). Also, the name of the girl who works at Ichiraku is Ayame. I DID NOT MAKE HER UP I SWEAR! The only things I've owned on this is the story line and Luna!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who, who are you?"

"Ayame! Remember Lee?"

"Oh, sorry, my tears froze on my eye lashes, it is hard to see."

"Fallow me. I'll help you." She held Lee's hand and led him back to her apartment. She took a warm cloth and handed it to Lee.

"This should help."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about our intern."

"What?"

"You know, for making you get sick from the old ramen."

"Oh, well, it is not your fault."

"You're a taijutsu master right?"

"Yes, does that matter."

"No, I just like taijutsu."

"Really?" She and Lee both blushed. She stood up and left the room while Lee continued warming his eyes. She came back in holding something.

"I heard you love lotus blossoms?"

"They are youthful, ever since Gai Sensei showed me one I have loved them."

"Please accept this, it's for not getting so mad about our intern." Lee took the pink flower. No girl has ever given him something so precious.(Is Ayame married? I have no idea. Just deal with this if she is.)

"You know, the mesh shirt was really flattering for you."

"It did feel more airy…No more of Jiraiya's lessons. Ayame, please be my girlfriend."

"…ok…"

-Strong intense silent moments-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok…" Lee smiled, he didn't need a fancy pick up line._ GAI SENSEI!!!!!!! SHE SAID YES! I AM NO LONGER SINGLE…please oh mighty don't let a boyfriend, husband, or secret crush come in!_

"I think this is the part of the story where the hero get's his first kiss?"

"Yes, I do believe it is." Lee leaned in, and got his first kiss.


	14. Cast party We're all done here!

(Tears of both Joy and sadness!) "Hey buds! It's me TwoDragonFire! And as you all know, Lee found a girl."

"TwoDragonFire made a new crack pairing! LeeAya!"

"Thank you!"

"This, Is our random cast party! Just as Thank you for these guys hard work, and you guys for reading this load of-"

'Buddy!"

"Kannika! Welcome! Say hi to, GAARA! LEAVE COOKIES FOR THE REST OF US!"

"You can't control me!"

"Wanna bet? I'm the writer! I can do anything I want!"

"Point taken." Gaara left the cookies be. And more of the people came. Even our friend Yope13!

------------------------------------------------------

"well it's time for a final good-bye."

"So long everybody!"

"Read TwoDragonFire's other fanfics!"

"Don't pressure them Lee, and we have a surprise for you!"

"Is it curry?"

"Nope! Bring it in Kakashi!" Kakashi wheeled in…TRASH CAN!

"…"

"Lee?"

"…"

"Lee?!"

"YOU DANG DIRTY TRASH CAN! I WILL KILLZ YOU THIS TIME! I KILL YOU DEAD!"

"Crap!"

"Lee!"

"-insert distressed saying here-"

"Oh great, here we go again."


	15. The Real ending to our party!

"Lee! No! Don't kill the poor trash can!"

"It must die!" Everyone at the cast party was holding Lee back from the trash can that caused so much grief.

"It has to die!"

"It can't die! It's an inanimate object!"

"Yeah! Listen to the writer girl!" Everyone stopped and looked at the can.

"Di-Did it just talk?"

"Sure I did! Why'd ya think this spandexed idiot hate me so much?"

"Wow Lee, your not crazy! That trash can is alive!"

"AHH!"

"SAVE THE WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND HYUGA BRANCHES!"

"Yeah! Don't make me chase after all of you! I kicked Lee's butt I'll kick yours!" All of us ran and screamed out the door.

----------------

"Lee's right, the can has to die."

"TwoDragonFire! Can't you do something?!"

"Me? I'm like Eric Cartmen to those freakish animals he made! Once made I don't control it any more!" Did I mention I don't own anything?

"Well, what do we do then?"

"My best bet is we skip Konaha for a couple years. With out us feeding it garbage it should starve to death and die."

"That'll take to long, we have chocolate in there, and I want it. We need to all attack it at once!"

"I like that plan!"

"CHARGE!"

----------------

"I can't believe we lost to a trash can."

"Ayame! I am so sorry for putting you through this my sweet girlfriend!"

"Don't be! We lived good lives! I just hope it finishes us off quickly."

"You created a monster!"  
"I didn't know what I was doing! I was on a sugar rush! Mixed with a chocolate rush!"

"We need…we need…Naruto! Once he comes out of the bathroom he wil beat it! Naruto always wins!"

"Good point!" Naruto came out the bathroom.

"What's everyone-"

"KILL THE STUPID TRASH CAN!"

We threw Naruto into the room and this is what we heard.

"So, they're so desperate to beat me they're sending a blonde idiot to beat me?"

"Don't under estimate me you stupid talking trash can!"

"Die!"

"No you die! RASANGAN!"…Everything was quiet.

"Did you kill it?"

"I think so."

"YAY! GO NARUTO! HE DESTROYED EVIL IN THE FORM OF A TRASH CAN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this extra chapter was fun right?"

"Yes, and we never got a chance to say…"

"GOOD BYE EVERYBODY!"


End file.
